Clever Return
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: Clara assumes she is alone one morning when she finds out otherwise, and her visitor is not who she expected.


Sunlight shone brightly - cutting through the red curtains covering the window, a few feet from Clara's bed. The light was bright in her eyes, as they fluttered open slowly. Clara sighed softly and sat up, once her eyes were opened enough for her to see clearly. She turned her gaze to the small, wooden nightstand by the bed.

The time read 7:55 am. Clara yawned as she threw her blue purple blanket aside; She got out of her bed and carefully stepped onto the cold wooden floor - that made her feet cold as she walked to her closet.

Clara placed her hand on the metal knob of the closet door - that was cold against her very warm hand. She hissed slightly as she opened the door slowly and looked inside. When she did, she caught the scent of the new wood shelves - wood was one of her most favourite scents. She ran her hand over the smooth, wood shelves. It stopped when it hit her black, leather ankle boots.

She picked them up and threw them onto her bed. Then she looked through her many brightly coloured dresses, until she found her new bright red dress with white dots. She took it off the rack and draped it over her shoulder.  
She sighed as she took her legging out of the bucket under shelf that held her shoes. She stood straight and looked over at her window. She frowned when she did see the Doctor nor did she see his impossible blue box, that is smaller on the outside than the inside. All that was present was a gentle breeze that shook the dark-green grass that was in the front yard of her house.

Clara looked down and walked to her bed and took off her pajama pants - then she put her leggings on - the whole time she looked out the window hoping the TARDIS would appear.

She soon shook her head and took off her shirt and replaced it with her dress.

And still, the TARDIS didn't appear and neither did the Doctor - her Doctor. It had been about two years since since she last saw the Doctor - the day she jumped into a time rift and saved the Doctor for the first time in a very long while. - the day she saved him for the Great Intelligence.

In those two years she hadn't found anyone else to love like she used to love her Doctor.

After about five minutes of looking out the window, she looked back at her bedroom door that was opened more than it was when she last looked. Her eyebrows furrowed as she walked towards it - she just skidded and didn't pick up her feet.

She took a long, deep breath as she took hold of the metal knob of the bedroom door. As she did, she heard hefty boots against the wooden stairs of the staircase outside the door.

Clara stepped out of her bedroom slowly - for all she knew she might not be alone.

Suddenly, Clara heard someone say: 'Human Female detected.' It sounded robotic and somewhat like the Doctor. Clara tip-toed over to the stairs and looked down them. At the bottom she spotted a figure, it looked human, and had a lot of dark, brown hair. Clara tilted her head as she stepped down the first step of the staircase. The wood creaked under her weight. Clara held her breath. The figure turned to looked in Clara's direction. Clara pressed herself against the little bit of wall before the second wooden step where it ends. The figure didn't notice her and switched his gaze to the kitchen that was completely empty. Clara waited until he looked away to get out of the house. But as she went down that stairs to escape, the figure turned to face her direction again. His milky-green eyes were very familiar, and so was his big... chin. There was also a piece of metal along the left side of his face. Clara gaped with the shock that over came her - it was the Doctor! _Her _Doctor... he looked angry.

'You will come with me - human female.' He growled at Clara. He put a lot of emphasis on the last two words.

'Oi!' Clara barked. 'My name is Clara Oswald, not "Human Female".' She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. 'It's you isn't?' She asked, looking closer at him.

The Doctor-like figure smirked at her evilly and approached her. 'Yes, it's me... Mr. Clever!' He smirked.

Clara's eyes widened. 'N-no... you were destroyed, I saw it happen.'

'Well, well, well... young female... I mean Clara...,' Mr. Clever began. 'I never actually died. I was able to hold on.' Clara frowned deeply at this statement, deeply.  
'I am just going to get an apple from the kitchen.' She said, quietly. She turned to face the kitchen.

She was only able to take one step before Mr. Clever grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. 'No, you are staying by my side... forever.' He told her with a very evil smirk. He laughed slightly.

Clara tried to get away, but Mr. Clever tightened his grip. In the process he increased his grip so much blood no longer flowed through it. Clara's big, brown eyes filled with tears that soon rolled down her cheeks. Clara wanted him to loosen his grip but he only increased it.

Mr. Clever's knuckles whitened with the force he was using on Clara's tiny wrist.

Clara couldn't take it anymore. She needed him to stop. 'Fine.' Clara said with a sob in her throat. 'I will stay with you... forever.' Mr. Clara smiled. 'Alright.' He unbuttoned his jacket pocket and stuck his hand inside. When he brought it back out, he threw metallic bug-like creatures at Clara. They attached to the left side of her very pale face. Mr. Clever release her wrist and watched as she fell to her knees. She had tears streaming down her face.

Clara screwed her eyes shut as metal in the shape of the pattern of metal on Mr. Clever's face began to form, it caused the skin around it to turn red at the edges. She screamed out in pain.

Just seconds later, Clara fell unconscious. Mr. Clever picked her up and kissed her forehead. 'My impossible wife.' He said, quietly. He carried her to her bedroom. As he walked up the stairs, they didn't creak.  
He grinned slightly as he stepped on the wooden floor of Clara's bedroom.

He carefully set her on the bed and kissed her cheek. When he brought his head back up, he said: 'Goodnight, Mrs. Clever.'

* * *

**Please Review? :)**


End file.
